This invention relates to a device to improve the utility and function of five-gallon polyethylene buckets (and other similar containers), making them more stable during mixing and other preparation procedures.
In many building trades, contractors and workmen use the common five-gallon plastic bucket for preparing mixtures, such as mortar, tile-setting grout, drywall compound, drywall finishes, paint, and other coatings. The normal practice is to try and trap the bucket between the feet or between the worker's knees while using a drill equipped with a mixing attachment to blend the product. This does not provide a very secure grip on the bucket, and it often occurs that the bucket moves, tips over, or sometimes spins out of control. When this happens, it can produce costly spills, with waste of material, require time-consuming clean-up, and can possibly result in injury to the workman.